BRPG Kelos System
Education The following rules apply to characters born or residing in the Kelos System. Note that there may be more specific rules in local planet and/or city locations, be sure to look up the BRPG rules there as well. The Congress of Crystaldeep provides public education to all legal citizens that join the Stellar Corps or work in public service with the Congress. Beginning with the Initial Congressional Training Program students are taught basic knowledge until from about 16 years 18 when they graduate and can go into the civil or military service. Students may proceed to university and work four years toward a specialized certification or learn a trade in the armed services where they are appointed to a military branch. Note: If a character receives a skill or skill bonus twice because the background, education, or career path awards it then add the bonuses together and/or skills together. Kelos Knowledge *Year Cost: 5 All characters born in the Kelos System and raised for no less than five years have the following skills: * Academic (Kelos System History): 10 * Philosophy (Kelos System Political Science): 10 * Academic (Kelos System Geography): 10 All characters that have spent no less than five years in the Kelos System, but was not born and raised have the following skills: * Academic (Kelos System History): 5 * Philosophy (Kelos System Political Science): 5 * Academic (Kelos System Geography): 5 Initial Congressional Training Program *Year Cost: 2 To receive Elementary School skills the character must: *Be a Kelos Citizen at the time (excepting special programs) *Have at least a 5 value on Language (English Fluency) *Be no younger than 15 years old *Commit to joining the Congress of Crystaldeep civil or military services A character that has completed Initial Congressional Training Program receives the following skills: * Philosophy (Congress of Crystaldeep Political Science) * Civil (Law) * Combat (Ballistic Pistol) * Physical (Athletics Training) * Philosophy (Sociology) Basic Civil Training *Year Cost: 4 To receive Basic Civil Training Certification the character must: *Be a Kelos System Citizen at the time (excepting special programs) *Completed Initial Congressional Training Program *Be no younger than 16 years old A character that has completed Congressional Basic Civil Training Program receives the following skills: * Civil (Justice) * Civil (Legislation) * Civil (Negotiate) * Philosophy (Highlord Alliance Political Science) * Philosophy (Crystaldeep Political Science) Basic Military Training *Year Cost: 4 To receive Basic Military Training certification the character must: *Completed Initial Congressional Training Program *Be no younger than 16 years old A character that has completed Congressional Basic Military Training receives the following skills: * Physical (Escape) * Physical (Detect) * Combat (Energy Pistol) * Combat (Strike) * Combat (Parry) Career Path Organizations Characters in the Kelos System can be members of the following organizations (in addition to whatever is reasonably available in locations that your character presides): * Congress of Crystaldeep * Highlord Alliance * PTC * Stellar Corps * Unaffiliated Species Characters in the Kelos System can be one of the following species: * Kelosian * Highlord * Helic Property The following items are produced and sold anywhere in the Kelos System. * Belongings * Equipment * Real Estate * Vehicles * Wardrobe * Weapons Category:Kelos System Category:BRPG Places